Kingdom Hearts: INVERTED
by Cyncial Serpahic 13
Summary: It's Kingdom Hearts without the disney! Seriously! Its basically all Final Fantasy now! What would have happeed if Kairi never went to the Secret Place? What would have happened if Sora actually grabbed Riku's hand? Yaoi in later chapters!
1. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

****

**Kay:** Hey everyone! Kay here to bring you, Dun dun da DA!, My story!

**Dante:** Oh get with it already!

**Kay:** Shut up! Oh, don't mind him, he's just the dark voice in my head who TRIES to tell me what to do.

**Dante:** Tell them about the story! NOW!

**Kay:** Alright, alright! Okay this story is basically Kingdom Hearts without anything Disney. Ansem is still the main baddie, but all the other baddies will either be Final Fantasy baddies or my original characters. There will also be some romance going on throughout the story and some of it will be yaoi but I'm not telling who the couples are because it will be a surprise. Now the whole romance portion won't be yaoi but the majority is.

**Dante:** Now tell them all the legal stuff and yadda yadda like that.

**Kay:** glares at Dante I KNOW what I'm doing! Thank you very much! Alright, All characters, places, and some storylines are copyrighted to the amazing people who actually created them! If I owned them do you really think I would be writing these stories? No I would probably be making them into a game, don't ya think? All original characters, places, and storylines are copyrighted to ME! And there are something's that are copyrighted to my friend May. There isn't much but there is some. Hmmm, I think that's it. I'm not very good at writing all the sex scenes and stuff so don't expect much. There will DEFINANTLY be hints to that stuff but nothing detailed.

**Dante:** throws Kay a treat Good boy.

**Kay:** Catches treat Yumm!!

**Dante:** Now all of you out there reading this…………..READ THE STORY ALREADY!!

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Hearts  
I N V E R T E D  
**  
Written by Kay Locke  
  
** A r e Y o u A f r a i d o f t h e D a r k ?  
**  
"Hey sleepy head." A young girl said standing over her spiky headed friend who was laying upon the golden sand of the beach. He had just woken up and was startled from seeing her there. ."Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."  
"Give me a break, Kairi." Sora laughed as the Kairi sat down on the sand next to him.  
"So do you really think there are other worlds out there?" She asked him as her strawberry chestnut hair blew in the breeze.  
"Of course there are, I mean, why would there only be this island and the bunch of us? I mean it'd be pretty strange if there weren't. Don't ya think?" he explained.  
"Ya, I guess you're right."  
"Besides, you came here from somewhere. Maybe we'll find it. Hey, what was it like anyway?"  
"I've told you before," She stood up and walked up to the edge of the ocean and then turned back to face Sora," I can't remember."  
"Nothing.....at all?" He too stood up and went to stand by her.  
"Nope, nothing." She turned to face out to the ocean.  
"Do you ever wanna go back there?" He asked, doing the same.  
"Well.....it'd be nice to see it and all, but I'm happy here, so I wouldn't wanna stay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Like I said, I'm happy here and I've made lots of friends. Why would I want to give all of this up to live in a world without any memories?"  
"Good point." Sora said as he put his arms up behind his head. The two stood there in silence for awhile, watching as the sun slowly began to set. Kairi would be the one to break this with something unexpected.  
"It's getting cold out." She said as she snuggled up to Sora. The brunette stood there, the light from the sun hiding the crimson in his cheeks.  
'What is she doing? She said she was cold, right? So...she's just.....trying to keep warm.......by using me. Uhh, this is bad.....no good...I mean....what do I mean...?' This raced through his head as she snuggled even closer. 'O...k.....maybe she's REALLY cold.....what should I do. Wait, shouldn't I be enjoying this? Ya, just try to enjoy it.' He slowly brought up his hand and placed it upon her shoulder, slightly nudging her closer.  
'No way! This isn't happening. He's ACTUALLY doing this. I must be dreaming, and if so then death be to the one who wakes me.' Kairi thought to herself as she melted away in Sora's arms.  
'Alright, this is nice. The only problem is.........why....why don't I feel........anything........this.....this....' "This is wrong." Sora whispered.  
"Did you say something?" Kairi asked in a mellow voice.  
"Kairi....I..I.." Sora began but was interrupted by a deep voice somewhere behind them.  
"Well...what-do-we-have-here?"  
"Riku! I uh.....I mean we uh...."  
"I was cold so Sora was just trying to help keep me warm. That's all," Kairi helped the studdering Sora," Geez, Riku, don't jump to so many conclusions."  
"Ya, whatever, maybe I should just leave the two of you........alone." Riku said in a lustful way and then burst out laughing.  
"Oh be quiet Riku, it really was nothing!" Kairi said as she too began laughing.  
"Ya, Riku, like Kairi and I would ever do something like that." Sora smiled as he nudged the sliver haired boy in the arm.  
"Are you saying that I 'm not good enough for you." Kairi said sarcastically through the laughter. The three of them were now all cracking up.  
"Hey, what's going on over here?" A spiky blond headed boy walked up to the three. Kairi noticed the boy and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and turned to look back at the other two.  
"Fine, since I'm apparently not good enough for you then I'll just have to show just how good I can be with Tidus here." She laughed as she turned and kissed the blond headed boy on the cheek. Sora and Riku stood there in shock as Kairi strutted her way back over to them, "how's that for good?'"  
Tidus stood there, eyes wide, with one hand over the recently kissed cheek; the other two boys just staring at him, dumbstruck. Finally, Kairi, Sora, and Riku began laughing hysterically yet again. "What's going on?!" Tidus whimpered.  
"It's a loooong story that'll have to wait till tomorrow." Sora said still laughing.  
"Well, it may have to wait even longer." Riku said as he stopped laughing and a smirk crept across his face.  
"Riku, what are yo--- Wait, you don't mean that you....!" Kairi looked over at the taller boy standing across from her, quite excited.  
"Yep. Finished the boat right before I came here and found you two in your little.....scene." Riku smiled.  
"Oh cut it out Riku. But really, the boat's finished? So that means..." Sora asked.  
"We set sail tomorrow right after we gather the last of the supplies." Riku explained as he brushed back a silvery lock of hair.  
"Awww, man. This could be the last time in a long time that I see yall." Tidus sadly lowered his head.  
"Don't worry, we'll get to see each other again. Don't you worry about it!" Kairi smiled at him.  
"Ya, I guess you're right. But.......I'm really gonna miss yall." Tears slowly began to sting the blonds emerald eyes.  
"Well, we better get back to the main island before the sun fully sets. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We need all the sleep we can get." Riku explained as they all began walking to where their boats were docked.  
"Well see yall tomorrow!" Sora yelled as he rowed off.  
"Bye!" Kairi smiled as she followed him. Riku and Tidus followed in their boats, not too far behind them.  
  
Sora laid there on his bed, not able to sleep, just thinking about tomorrow.  
"I can't believe that the day is finally here. The day we set sail to venture to new worlds" Sora said to himself. He rolled over onto his side and looked out the window, only to be struck with horror. A storm was closing in upon the islands and the ocean was beginning to get bad.  
"This doesn't look good." Soar said examining the storm. "Wait a sec......oh no! The boat!" Yes, the boat was still on the outer island and could be wrecked causing the journey to end before it ever begins. "Shit! I've got to go and make sure the boat stays safe!" With this he climbed out his window and head to the docks where his boat was.  
"I've got to hurry!" Sora panted as he ran as quickly as he could to get to his boat. When he reached the docks he was just about to set out towards the outer island when someone ran up behind him.  
"So it looks like you had the same idea I had!" Kairi said, catching her breath.  
"Guess so, and it looks like Riku was a few steps ahead of us! He must already be on the island!" Sora said jumping into the boat, Kairi getting in behind him.  
"Look! Tidus' boat is also gone!" Kairi pointed out.  
"He must've seen Riku leaving and followed him. Come on! We better hurry!." Sora said as they began to make their way to the outer island, the storm strengthening more as they went on.  
They reached the island as the storm hit. The wind was blowing madly and the rain was pounding down upon them.  
"Come on Kairi! We don't have much time!" Sora yelled as he helped her out of the boat. The ran along the beach through the dark of night and would've continued except there was something in their way. Something neither of them had ever encountered before.  
"Sora! W-what is...is that?" Kairi asked worried. A small black creature with shining gold eyes swayed around in front of them and soon more of these creatures appeared around them.  
"I-I....I'm not sure." Sora said as he backed up slowly. Suddenly, off in the distance, a scream, muffled by the storm, cut through the dark.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Ya, and it sounded like Tidus! Let's go find him!" The two dashed off in the direction from which the scream sounded.  
"HEEEELLLLPP!!" Tidus yelled out. He was surrounded by the small black creatures and was struggling his hardest to escape the torment.  
"Tidus! We're here to help!" Sora said as he pulled out the wooden sword he always carried and charged towards the dark creatures.  
"Sora! Be careful!! "Kairi yelled out to him.  
"Leave...him.....ALONE!!" Sora yelled as he raised up the sword and began to attack the creature, but as he brought the sword down upon it a burst of light shone from the sword and a strange key like weapon replaced it. As Sora attacked the creatures, they vanished into darkness.  
"Thanks Sora, but where did you get that?" Tidus asked, pointing to the strange weapon the taller brunette held.  
"I'm not sure, it just....appea---"  
"AHHHHH!!" Kairi yelled out as more of the dark creatures appeared around her.  
"Kairi!" The two spiky headed boys looked over at her. Sora lunged towards her and attacked the creatures. When all of them had been destroyed he grabbed Kairi and the three of them ran towards the shoreline.  
"Look! It's Riku!" Tidus saw the silver haired boy standing in his usual place on the small land mass connected by the sea shacks bridge.  
"Why is he just standing there? Shouldn't he be protecting the boat?" Kairi asked as they headed into the shack, ran up the stairs, and over to Riku was.  
"Riku! What're you doing here? You should be with the boat!" Sora yelled at the boy standing in front of them.  
"It's finally here, the opportunity we've been waiting for! The chance to get off this island and to see other worlds." Riku explained  
"Ya, and it's waiting on the other side of the island to be destroyed if we don't save it!" Kairi yelled at him.  
"Did you really think that that little boat was going to get us to other worlds?" The silver haired boy turned and faced them all. His eyes were filled with a deep determination that none of them had seen before.  
"Riku?" Tidus stood there almost frightened at the way his friend was acting.  
"We may never see any of our friends or parents ever again, but it's a chance.....I'm willing to take! I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!" Riku yelled out showing no fear.  
"Riku! Stop it! You're not making any sense!" Sora yelled out, confused at what his best friend was saying.  
"I'm not afraid..........are you?" Riku held out his hand to his three friends that stood there before him. Suddenly, darkness began to engulf the silver haired boy, but all he did was stand there with his hand extended and the same serious look upon his face.  
"Sora! You have to stop him!" Kairi yelled to Sora, becoming more frightened each second.  
"It's too late!" Tidus screamed as the darkness began to engulf the three of them as well. Kairi grabbed onto Sora beginning to softly cry on his shoulder. Tidus stood with his back to the older boy and looked up to him, "What do we do now?!"  
"There's only one thing!" Sora answered and extended his hand out to reach for Riku's. The brunette struggled to reach for the silver haired boys hand but the darkness keep pulling him back and farther away from him. "I can't----"  
"Come on Sora....I know you're stronger than that." Riku said softly giving a small smirk, but keeping the same seriousness within his eyes. Sora looked into the emerald eyes before him and nodded his head slightly. With one final attempt he thrusted his hand forward and firmly took a hold of the other boys hand. Riku nodded and then the four friends were completely engulfed in the darkness.

============================================================

Well there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! I should have the second chapter up soon so check back! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Deception

**Kay:** Well now it's time for chapter TWO!!

**Dante**: waves small flag Yippee rolls eyes

**Kay:** Well don't be so enthusiastic!

**Dante:** Don't worry, I won't.

**Kay:** glares at him And tell me again why I keep you around?

**Dante**: You don't, I'm the one who stays around.

**Kay:** Oh......how lucky can I be. sigh Well on with the story.

**Dante:** Believe me the next few chapters are quite dull. All boring with not much going on.

**Kay:** sigh He's actually quite right. Most of the next two chapters is basically a lot of explaining and meeting of new characters. In this one you'll meet two new characters. One most of you might be quite familiar with and the other you've never seen before.

** Dante**: Oh monkey boy don't forget to put all the legal stuff up again!

**Kay:** rolls eyes. FINE! All characters pertaining to Kingdom Hearts are copyrighted to their creators and all characters pertaining to any of the Final Fantasy's are copyrighted to THEIR creators. All characters not pertaining to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy and are Original Characters are copyrighted to me. If you wish to see what some of these OCs look like then please visit XxFalsehopexX.deviantart.com and look in my gallery. Right now I only have the woman you meet in this chapter. Thank you for listening and have a nice day! Now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**D e c e p t I o n  
**  
"W-where.....where am I?" A girl questioned as she sat up in what appeared to be a field of flowers. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being on the island with—OH! Where are the others?! Sora! Riku! Tidus!" She stood up and looked around for any trace of them. She lowered her head in defeat seeing that there was no trace of them anywhere. The wind blew her strawberry chestnut hair making it flow like feathers in the wind. "I.....I'm all alone." A tear made its way down the side of her face as she slowly sat back down.  
"Kairi...." A harsh, whispered voice called out from behind her.  
"Wha......w-who's there?" She asked, standing back up and turning around. Not far off in the distance stood a gigantic castle. It was constructed quite strangely: The towers curving up and twisting around. Small platforms could be seen coming from the castle and moving along a stream of energy to other parts of the castle. The thing that caught Kairi's eye the most was the strange insignia on the front of the castle. She could remember seeing it somewhere before but couldn't exactly come up with it at the moment.  
"Kairi....." The voice had sounded again.  
"Who are you?!" The girl yelled out to no one in particular.  
"In time my dear child.....everything will be revealed." The voice explained," Now it is time for you to awaken. Your journey begins.....Now" Kairi heard a snapping noise and then all of the sudden her world fell into darkness.  
  
"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora yelled out shaking the girl slightly.  
"She can't be gone! She's too strong to let go!" Tidus cried out kneeling beside the bed she rested on.  
"S-Sora?" She breathed out, her eyes creeping open.  
"Kairi! You're alive!" Sora rejoiced.  
"We were so worried!" Tidus jumped up happily.  
"Come on guys...did you really think...I'd go that easily?" Kairi weakly answered sitting up, "Hey, where are we anyway?"  
"On some kind of ...airship thingy." Sora explained looking around.  
"It's called the Invincible." Riku explained.  
"And how did you know that?" Tidus looked at him confused.  
"I just asked around. Problem is is that there hardly any other humans on this ship. I ran into this lady and she told me what had happened. She also said that the owner of the ship is suppose to come by here soon." The silver haired boy walking over to the others, "So how you feeling Kairi? You gave us all a big scare."  
"Aww, I feel so special. And I'm doing fine, but I'm still puzzled about this dream I had." She explained.  
"Well let's hear it Kairi! Maybe we can help you figure it out! We've always been able to before, don't you remember?" Tidus said as he sat down at the edge of her bed.  
"Hey, I do remember us doing that!" Sora said as he kneeled down next to the bed.  
"Ya! One of us would have some crazy dream and the others had to figure out what it meant! That was also so much fun since some of the dreams were reeeeally weird." Kairi laughed.  
"So come on then, tell us what it was." Riku said leaning up against the wall near the head of the bed. Kairi explained to them all about how she woke up in the field of flowers and then being all alone. She then moved onto the creepy voice and mysterious castle. The last thing she told them was about the insignia.  
"The strangest thing about the dream was this insignia. I mean I've never seen that castle before but I could swear that I've seen the insignia." Kairi said.  
"Well that is weird. This could take a while to figure out. So we better—"Tidus began but was interrupted by a somewhat deep cheerful voice.  
"Ahh, so the little princess has awoken. And how are you feeling?" The tall man asked.  
"I'm...fine...thanks for...asking." Kairi said amazed at the figure before her. The tall man had long grey feathered hair and the most awkward outfit she had ever seen a man wear. The man was very feminine in appearance and also in the way he acted as well. The only thing manly about him was his voice, but that still was quite deceiving.  
"Excellent! It would have been......a tragedy to have lost such a beauty as yourself." The man chuckled.  
"And who exactly are you suppose to be anyway?" Sora questioned the man.  
"Ah, my deepest apologies. My name is Kuja, the owner of the Invincible."  
"So you're the owner......nice ship ya got here." Riku said smiling.  
"Why thank you. I am quite fond of it myself." Kuja sighed.  
"Umm....right. So can you tell us what exactly happened back there on the island?" Tidus questioned.  
"Of course, the first thing you should know is what those creatures truly were." Kuja began as he filled back some of his hair and walked closer to the group," They are known as the heartless. Beings that have lost their hearts to the darkness. Kairi was quite close to this fate, but luckily her heart was strong enough to turn away from the dark and walk into the light." He smiled at the girl who was looking at him nearly frightened.  
"You....you mean I could have become one of those cre--.....heartless?"  
"Exactly, but like I said you're heart was strong and fought the darkness."  
"But why were the umm...heartless attacking our island anyway?" Tidus puzzlingly asked.  
"The heartless travel to all worlds looking to take peoples hearts into the darkness and then in the end completely destroy the world. Every world, you see, has something known as a keyhole which the heartless use to travel between worlds. There's no real reason to why your island was attacked except that it was only in the path in which the heartless were taking. Lucky for you all, though, that my crew and I were in the general area of your world and ---"  
"What do you mean be our world? Do you mean...there are really other worlds out there?!" Sora interrupted him.  
"Manners, manners. And yes there are indeed many other worlds other than the world where your island resides. Now where was I.....ah yes, my crew and I were in the general area of your world and could sense the great amount of dark energy emitting from it. By the time we ascended into your world it was too late to save your islands but we still had time to safe the four of you, and so that's just what we did. And now you're here with me on the Invincible." He filled back his feathery silver hair and turned to head towards the door turning before he made his leave," We'll be landing soon at my Desert Palace so you might as well just rest here for awhile. Either I or one of my loyal servants will come and fetch you. Farewell for now." With this he waved his hand to the side and then departed.  
"Well if that wasn't the strangest encounter with a human you've ever had I have NO idea what is." Tidus said shaking his head.  
"I thought he was quite nice. Strange yes, but still nice." Kairi smiled.  
"Well at least he was nice enough to save us from the heartless." Sora smiled as well.  
"Whatever." Riku said as he moved from were he had been standing and went to lay down on one of the other beds in the room.  
"We better take Kuja's advice and just rest up here." Sora said as he took the third and last bed. Tidus looked around sadly seeing there was no where for him to rest.  
"Not fair!" He pouted.  
"Aww, poor Tye." Sora laughed, Kairi giggling with him.  
"Come on, Sora! Why don't you let him share your bed? We don't want little Tidus to start crying now do we?" Riku chuckled.  
"Shut up Riku!" Tidus glared at him.  
"Come on Tidus, you can share with me." Sora said still slightly laughing. Tidus shuffled his way over to the bed and laid down next to Sora. He was still angry but too tired to care. Soon the four fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Master Kuja, we're nearing the Desert Palace." A young woman with deep garnet hair and diamond eyes informed the man,  
"Excellent. Once we land I want you to awaken our guest and lead them into the grand hall. I'll meet up with you all there." Kuja instructed her.  
"As you wish sire." The women bowed and the turned to leave but remembered one last question, "And what about the Keyblade? If the boy finds out—"  
"Leave that to me Ruby, and trust me. Those children will be so giddy seeing their new living arrangements that nothing else will matter. And if my theories are correct the girl should prove quite useful." An evil smile appearing upon his face saying this last statement.  
"Are you saying that she could be—"  
"Away with you Ruby, immediately. Go and overlook the landing."  
"But---"  
"Now!" He demanded. Ruby bowed slightly and then departed.  
"All the pieces are falling into place. Have the girl right where I want her and the boy as well. Neither should prove to be much trouble now. However this boy Riku I feel has great potential and could prove quite......useful. But no matter. There's but one thing left for me to do." Kuja walked slowly over to one of the windows and peered out over the cast ocean," Soon sweet Garnet.....you shall be mine." He smiled and walked out of the cabin room, evilly laughing the entire way.  
  
Tidus could feel that the ship had stopped moving which could me that they must have landed. The problem was that he had gotten so comfortable where he was laying and refused to allow himself to awaken. Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and a women's voice sounded off through the room.  
"Alright everyone, we have reached the Desert Palace so it's time to wake up!" Ruby commanded them.  
"Come on just a little while---"Tidus began to say slowly opening his eyes to only be sent into a state of shock. Sora's face was only inches away from his own and it seemed that the two had tangled themselves together while they were sleeping. Soon enough Sora too opened his eyes and went into the same state of shock Tidus was in. The two stared at each other, neither blinking until finally.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" The two screamed as they jumped away from each other, both clasping their chests and breathing heavily.  
"What's come over you two?" Kairi said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. They both looked at her and then again screamed in horror once again. Kairi looked at both of them in puzzlement until Riku spoke up.  
"Uhh....Kairi you might want to go and look in a mirror." Riku chuckled slightly pointing over to a mirror hanging on one of the far walls. Kairi slowly stood up and walked over and looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened as she shakily brought up her hands up to her hair. Her eye began to twitch and then finally...  
"AHHHHH!!! MY HAIR!!!" She cried out  
"Ummm.....the bathroom is right....over....there." Ruby said as she slowly regained her hearing. Kairi dashed into the bathroom slamming the door right behind her.  
"Uhh.....Sora.....did you...." Tidus whispered to the spiky haired brunette.  
"No...did you.....do any—"  
"No way!" Tidus shook his head and they both sighed in relief.  
"What are you two talking about over there?" Riku questioned them from the other side of the room.  
"N-nothing." The two spiky haired boys replied. After a few minutes Kairi made her way back out from the bathroom.  
"Ahh, much better." She sighed," Well I guess we can leave now."  
"Right." Ruby said quite annoyed, "Follow me."  
Ruby led the three out of the room and further into the ship. Upon reaching a room she commanded the group to stand in the center of the room on the glowing floor panel.  
"Now just relax and prepare yourselves." Ruby informed them as she joined the four on the panel. As soon as she did a flash of light surrounded the group and they vanished.

* * *

**Kay:** Well that's the end of chapter two!

**Dante:** Thank god!

**Kay:** I was actually thinking of just combining chapters Two and Three together but that would make them way too long! So I decided to just keep them separate.

**Dante:** Ya ya ya.

**Kay:** Oh and a big thank you from Raven who reviewed my story at Mediaminer! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**Dante:** Why did you waste your precious time reviewing this?

**Kay**: DANTE JUST SHUT IT! Well all of you reading please review! I'll be seeing you next chapter!


End file.
